Harry Potter and the Beacon of Hope
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: My version of Book 7. An unwelcome letter dramatically effects Harrys plans for his seventh year.
1. The Unwelcome Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, if I did I would be extremely rich, but I'm not. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Note:** This is my own version of Book 7. All I own is some of the plot.

Harry Potter and the Beacon of Hope Chapter One – The Unwelcome Letter

The letter came on Harry's birthday. Harry didn't notice the owls at first, being too busy preparing to leave Privet Drive for the final time to see them swoop through the window, and only saw them when Ron pointed them out. Ron and his father had turned up a few minutes ago to pick up Harry. My Weasley was downstairs talking to the Dursleys but Ron had come up to help Harry pack.

Harry rushed over to the window and took the letters that the owls had been carrying. One was his usual Hogwarts letter; he simply threw this one aside, as he wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts. The second letter was the one that interested him. He recognised it as a ministry of Magic letter, having received them 3 times in the past. He nervously opened it and read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you are planning to not return to Hogwarts School this year. As Minister for magic it is my duty to inform you that if you do not return to Hogwarts this year then you shall have to serve a sentence in Azkaban._

_I hope that you understand our concern and do indeed return to school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Minister for Magic._

"What!" yelled Harry so loudly it caused Hedwig to squawk in alarm, "he can't do this. I know he wanted me to be the ministry's mascot but this is out of hand. How did he…

"Harry I don't have a clue what you're talking about," interrupted Ron. Harry threw the letter under Ron's nose. Ron grew noticeably pale as he read it. "How did he find out?"

"That's what I'd like to know," snarled Harry. He threw his last possessions into his trunk and locked it. "Someone must have heard our conversation by the lake."

"Reeta Skeeta? Suggested Ron, "She's spied on us before. Erm, you might need this now." He nervously handed the Hogwarts letter back to Harry.

"Lets just go." They carried Harry's trunk down the stairs and were met in the hall by Mr Weasley.

"Ready to go?" he asked, waving his wand, causing Harry's trunk to vanish. Harry and Ron both nodded. Mr Weasley took hold of Ron's arm with his left hand and Harry's arm with his right. Just before the familiar sensation of Apparition came on, he noticed the Dursleys in the Living room had already got out a bottle of Champagne. A few moments later the trio appeared outside the Burrow. After clearing the security questions with Mrs Weasley they entered the kitchen and quite possibly for the last time, Harry entered his favourite house in the world.

**Please review, I'll only carry on if you like it.**


	2. You Know Who

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, if I did I would be extremely rich, but I'm not. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Note:** This is my own version of Book 7. All I own is some of the plot.

**Harry Potter and the Beacon of Hope**

_Chapter 2 – You-Know-Who_

"Harry it's good to see you again," said Mrs Weasley as they entered the Kitchen. She swept Harry up and hugged him, leaving him very embarrassed.

"Harry!" came a yell from the door. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hi Hermione," replied Hermione, "look I've got something important to tell you later."

"Me too," added Hermione. Mrs Weasley suddenly picked up a couple of letters and handed them to Ron.

"That reminds me. These arrived for you," she explained.

"Thanks mum," he replied, then added to Harry and Hermione, "Come on, we need to talk." They left the Kitchen and headed to Ron's room. On the stairs they met Ginny. For a moment no words were exchanged and Harry was clearly embarrassed until Ginny broke the silence.

"Phlegm's not in the kitchen is she?" Ginny asked.

"No," answered Ron.

"Good," said Ginny. She headed past them and down the stair. A few minutes later they reached Ron's room. They sat down and Ron examined his letters.

"One's my Hogwarts letter," observed Ron, laying it aside. He opened the other letter. "Harry! I've got a letter from Scrimgeour too!"

"So have I!" added Hermione, "that's what I wanted to tell you."

"Well we'll just have to evade the ministry like Sirius did," commented Harry.

"I don't know," interjected Hermione, "Sirius could turn into a dog if any Ministry wizards got to near. Your only 17, do you really think you'll be able to find Voldemort's Horcruxes whilst on the run?" Ron flinched.

"Well we were never going to fully get away with skipping our seventh year. If were trying to stop You-Know-Who does it matter if we're…

"Ron we can't hunt Horcruxes from inside Azkaban," interrupted Hermione.

"Can he send us to Azkaban for that?" asked Harry.

"If we've come of age, then yes," answered Hermione, "I'm afraid I really can't see any way of getting out of going to Hogwarts this year."

"There must be a way!" demanded Harry, "we can't just give up and abandon our search."

"I know that," added Hermione, "nothing is more important then stopping Voldemort." Ron flinched again. "I'm just saying that being inside Azkaban will stop the search, but from Hogwarts we could find a way of carrying on."

"That is a good Idea," agreed Ron, "I mean, we don't even know where to start looking for Horcruxes."

"I get what your saying but it just seems like giving up to the ministry, to Voldemort. It feels like we're letting Voldemort win." Explained Harry. At that moment Ginny burst into the room.

"Escaping from Phlegm?" chuckled Ron but he stopped when he saw how terrified Ginny looked."

"Fleur's d, d, dead" she stammered.

"What!" Ron burst out.

"Ginny what's happening?" asked Hermione.

"She was k, k, killed." Answered Ginny.

"Who killed her?" asked Harry.

"It was You-Know-Who!" she exclaimed, "Voldemort, Voldemort's here!"

**Please review; I'll only carry on if you like it. **

**P.S. The chapters will get longer soon.**


	3. One Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, if I did I would be extremely rich, but I'm not. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Note:** This is my own version of Book 7. All I own is some of the plot.

Harry Potter and the Beacon of Hope Chapter 3 – One Down 

"Is everyone else alive?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," answered Ginny, they're on their way up here. As she said this Arthur, Molly and Bill burst into the room. Harry noticed that Bill was in tears.

"We have to go," stated Mr Weasley firmly.

"How many are there?" asked Ron shakily.

"As far as I can tell only him," replied Mrs Weasley.

"But that awful snake that attacked me is with him," added Mr Weasley.

"Nagini's here," murmured Hermione, "But Harry, you said that…"

"Nagini's a Horcrux!" finished Harry.

"A what?" inquired Mr Weasley.

"No time now, just go!" ordered Harry.

"I'm staying to help," stated Ron.

"No," protested Harry, "go with them it's too dangerous here!"

"What about you?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"There is something I need to do. Now go!" replied Harry. He said this with such force that it caused Mrs Weasley to grab hold of Ginny and disapperate. Mr Weasley wished Harry good luck then gabbed a protesting Ron and Hermione and disapperated. Harry drew his wand and headed down the stairs. He could hear Voldemort's high, menacing voice.

"Potter! Where are you Potter? Come out! Face me _Chosen One_!" Harry entered the Burrow's living room and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. He seemed to be even less human then the last time they had met, with distorted features and piercing snake like eyes. Nagini was slithering along beside him. Before Harry could react Voldemort had pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I gave you the chance to join me, the chance to survive, 5 years ago. You refused. You've been living on borrowed time for 16 years. Time's up!" he gave a malicious grin, then…

"EXPELIARMOUS!" Voldemort was blasted into the wall beside Harry, although somehow he managed to hold onto his wand. Standing at the other end of the room with wands raised were Ron and Hermione.

"I told you to go!" exclaimed Harry.

"And we told you by the lake that we were coming," retorted Ron.

"Grab the snake!" yelled Hermione.

"NO!" screamed Voldemort but Harry had already grabbed Nagini and joined Ron and Hermione. Before Voldemort could bring his wand up the trio disapperated. "Damn you Potter!" roared Voldemort into the night.

The trio appeared, guided by Ron and Hermione, to the Ministry of Magic, where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. Harry threw the snake down and pointed his wand at it.

"Sectumsempra!" As Nagini was slashed in two a puff of green smoke emerged with an unearthly wail. "That's one down," commented Harry. Bill was distraught. Mrs Weasley was doing her best to comfort him but she couldn't stop the flood of tears. Mr Weasley and Ginny stood up and approached Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"One what down?" he asked. Harry took a deep breath and told him. He started with the prophecy, briefly covered his lessons with Dumbledore, mentioned the cave and then finally told him about having to destroy the rest.

"Harry, could you describe the real locket?" asked Mrs Weasley. Surprised, Harry turned to face her.

"Well it was big and gold with a decorative serpent in the shape of an S on it," he replied then paused, "Why?"

"I've seen that!" she answered, "When we were clearing out Grimmauld Place."

"Of course," interjected Hermione, "that locket that wouldn't open."

"I threw it away!" stated Mrs Weasley horrified, "unless it was rescued by…"

"Kreacher!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry, call him."

"Kreacher," stated Harry. With a loud pop Kreacher appeared in front of him. He bowed low as muttered in his usual way.

"Kreacher will do as master wants. Although Kreacher would rather iron his hands, oh yes. Kreacher is ashamed to serve the Potter brat, Kreacher wants…"

"Kreacher, shut up and listen!" demanded Harry, "did you rescue the large locket that wouldn't open?"

"The Potter brat is after the Horcrux, but Kreacher must obey. Yes Kreacher rescued it but…"

"Good," replied Harry, "Wait, how do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Master Regulus Black told Kreacher all about them." Answered Kreacher.

"Well go and get me the locket!" ordered Harry.

"Kreacher can't! It was stolen by the filthy Mudungus Fletcher!"

**Please review, I hope you like it.**


End file.
